kristineseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Devil's Kiss
The Devil's Kiss (Beso del Diablo) is the first book of the Kristine Series by Martha Cecilia published by Precious Hearts Romances. The story revolves around the love story of Kristine Emerald Fortalejo and Marco de Silva. Synopsis Emerald, upon learning the story behind the estrangement between her father Romano and grandfather Don Leon at the death of the former, vowed to find out the truth and clear her father's name. She traveled to Paso de Blas, Palawan but instead of getting to Villa Kristine, her father's ancestral home, she got lost and ended in the de Silva's part of the island. There she met Marco de Silva, the current head of the de Silva family. Plot Emerald is a romance novelist looking for a new location as inspiration for her next novel. She asked her mother Anna about her father's hometown, Paso de Blas, as a place she could visit. Anna quipped that her daughter was just making up an excuse to bring up the past. Despite her misgivings, Anna still revealed the sad past of why the Fortalejo sisters grew up not knowing their father's family. Anna shared that Romano and his father Don Leon had a falling out in because Romano chose to marry Anna instead of the daughter of Don Leon's friend, Ernesto de Silva. Romano refused to marry Alicia but instead escaped from Paso de Blas to marry Anna. Don Leon believing that he can still persuade Romano for the wedding did not inform the de Silva that Romano was not in Palawan anymore. But to the old man's horror, he found out that Romano and Anna are already married on Romano's supposed wedding day with Alicia. In anger and in shame, Alicia's father Ernesto confronted Don Leon and at the altercation the former attacked the latter with a knife cutting off Don Leon's hand while a guard shot Ernesto to death in Don Leon's defense starting the two-decade feud between the two families. However, another problem arose when it was found out that Alicia is pregnant and it was believed that Alicia was driven to insanity due to shame, becoming a recluse throughout her pregnancy. Everyone believed that the father of the child is Romano Fortalejo. Alicia died giving birth to the baby. Anna further relayed that Don Leon never forgave Romano for shaming the family, that it was only because the Fortalejo family was rich that they were able to stay in Paso de Blas as most of the town people believed that the Fortalejos are at fault for the tragedy. The relationship between father and son was never mended. Romano tried to reach out to Don Leon when his children were born but the latter didn't want to see Anna who he believes ruined his family, in turn Romano refused for his wife to be excluded and vowed that Don Leon will not see his grandchildren if he is not willing to accept them as a whole family. Even at Romano's death, Don Leon did not see his only son. Emerald believes her father is innocent and that it was just right that they reach out to their grandfather. She vowed to clear her father's name and prove him innocent. With her portable typewriter and her father's old car, she traveled to Palawan. On her way to Villa Kristine she made a wrong turn when her car broke down. There she met a handsome stranger who despite being playful and flirtatious showed hostility upon finding out her identity. The man introduced himself as Marco de Silva before dropping her off at the border of the de Silva property and Hacienda Kristine. Upon arriving at Villa Kristine, Don Leon and Nathaniel, her cousin, were both astonished upon finding out who she had encountered upon being lost. Both men believed that Marco de Silva as a ruthless man who is up to something. But Margarita, her aunt and only sister of her father, had told Emerald in private that she believes Marco as a decent and upright man. She believes that much of the violence had stopped in the town upon Marco's presence in Paso de Blas. Marco never rises to Nathaniel's hot headedness unlike Marco's uncle Alfon who always clashes with the Fortalejos. The following day, Emerald heard her grandfather scolding his employees for being unable to retrieve her father's car in the de Silva property. They informed that Marco would only allow Emerald to fetch the car, threatening them at gunpoint for trespassing. Emerald stubbornly insists that she will get her father's car despite the opposition of the whole family minus her Aunt Margarita. She believes that if Marco had bad intentions he could have done it the day before but instead delivered her safely to Villa Kristine. Marco was pleasantly surprised and impressed to find Emerald back to fetch the car knowing that she had defied Don Leon and Nathaniel who were both known as unmovable. He warned Emerald to leave Paso de Blas saying that danger awaits her, he told her that the hatred between the two families cannot be undone and that her efforts would just lead her to failure. He also warns her that had she encountered Alfon without him, he could not guarantee her safety and would mean a full-on war between the families will happen. But Emerald was adamant in saying that her father is innocent and therefore making the feud senseless and baseless. Marco offered for Emerald to meet Bernard, her supposed brother, the following day. Again, Emerald defied the will of Don Leon by insisting that Marco will keep her safe as she goes and meets Bernard. Once more, Marco was impressed to find Emerald willing to meet and go with him. As they rode further away from Hacienda Kristine and deeper to the de Silva property, Marco admonished Emerald for her naïveté. He tells her then that he is now taking her captive. He tells her that all he wants as payment for all the wrongs that the Fortalejos had done to his family is her. Marco said that blood will flow if Emerald does not cooperate with him. This was the moment that Emerald saw the devil her grandfather was saying Marco to be. Marco instructed her to inform Don Leon that she is willingly staying with the de Silva in Julia's, Marco's mother, invitation. Marco also instructed her to keep the real situation a secret. Emerald found out that Julia was a kind hearted woman who wanted the feud to end and was thankful that Emerald had taken the first step to do so saying that despite Marco being a level headed man, his heart had gone bitter for the death of his father and sister. But Julia also commented on how different Marco was ever since he started mentioning Emerald. Emerald got to meet Alfon who scared her so much. She also had a chance to meet and talk with Bernard whom she believes all the more as not her brother saying that Bernard does not have the features of the Fortalejo. Marco rebutted that the blood of the de Silva is strong and that their children will prove it to be true. It was then that Emerald realized what Marco intended to do with her. Marco took her riding where Emerald tried to escape realizing now her foolishness for believing that she can change anything in Paso de Blas but before she could get anywhere unused to riding horses she soon fell off. Marco worriedly chastised her checking for any injury which Emerald was too embarrassed to accept. Due to worry and adrenaline, Marco kissed Emerald and demanded that she let him make love to her. Emerald unable to resist her own desires succumbed to Marco. Afterwards, Emerald to save face believing still that Marco was just using her, said that she had now paid her dues with interest. A few days later, Jewel was discovered in the outskirts of the de Silva property unaware of the story and danger she had led herself into. Emerald adamant to protect her sister insist that Marco return her to Villa Kristine, saying that everything she had done will all be for naught, meaning her giving her virginity to Marco, if her sister is harmed. This angered Marco but still dutifully returned Jewel to Don Leon. That night, Marco went to Emerald's room. Emerald asked if he was needing payment as well for getting her sister back into safety, Marco kissed her in anger and led for them to have sex the whole night. Emerald woke up late the following day aware that she was happy and could possibly be falling for Marco, however on her way out of the room she overhears Julia warning her son of the consequences of what he was doing knowing that Marco was sleeping with Emerald. Marco retorts that he was only paying back Leon Fortalejo. Angered and saddened, Emerald ran outside chancing upon Bernard, and ask him for help to leave. Bernard was willing to help her but Alfon overhearing apologizes for his past actions toward her and said that he'll take her instead to not cause any trouble between Marco and Bernard. Although reluctant and still feeling uncomfortable with Alfon, Emerald agreed. A few minutes later, Marco found Emerald not in bed. He happily reminisced the past night with Emerald. He went looking for her but was informed by Bernard that she's gone with Alfon to go back to Villa Kristine and that he can't chase after her now. But Marco still took off after Emerald ready to face danger when he steps foot in Don Leon's land to get Emerald back. Upon climbing a hill, he didn't believe that another horse can outrun his thoroughbred, Firewind, when he couldn't see Alfon and Emerald anywhere approaching the land of the Fortalejos. Scanning the vista he spied an unmanned horse. Marco sped down vowing to kill anyone who would hurt Emerald. Alfon, meaning to rape and kill Emerald as revenge, had led her to an isolated rock outcrop in the forest. Alfon proclaimed that his anger for Romano is for causing the love of his life Alicia to die due to shame but it was also revealed that Alfon had raped Alicia multiple of times and Emerald deduced that Alicia was desperate for escape and the hopelessness of her situation is what led to her insanity and death. Alfon also claimed that Bernard was his son and was resentful that he cannot claim him as his own. Before he could do further harm though, Marco arrived and beat Alfon to unconsciousness. Emerald told Marco of what she had found out and Marco was devastated for all the loses his family and the Fortalejos suffered. Emerald however said that now that they know the truth they can make things right. Marco tells Emerald of his love and so did Emerald, both ready to heal all that the past had broken. Category:First Generation Category:Fortalejo Category:De Silva